


False Death

by DovahkiinIsa2727



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahkiinIsa2727/pseuds/DovahkiinIsa2727
Summary: I had this idea and my brain wouldn't let me sleep til I wrote it. So, here it is.Also, I have a slight obsession with Farkas and honestly every big brute in the game. Farkas is just on a much higher pedestal and the others are jealous of the attention he's given.





	False Death

“What do you mean she’s dead?” He asks through the pain slowly growing in his chest. Why is his heart clenching like that? Why does his head feel foggy? Why is it so hard for him to breathe?

“The letter just arrived from Falkreath, Brother. She was attacked by bandits on the road. Her body was found without a head. The Jarl sends his condolences.” Vilkas says and watches his brother closely. He hopes his suspicions about his brother’s feelings towards the Harbinger are wrong. The lass is dead.

“No. I don’t believe it. I don’t- I’m going to Falkreath.” Farkas states firmly and leaves everyone standing in the meadhall.

“He’s going to be disappointed.” Aela murmurs. “Who is going to lead this rabble now? None of us could ever hope to be as great as Isa or Kodlak.”

“I don’t know. We will wait until Farkas returns. I don’t want to hope, but maybe she isn’t dead. Maybe Farkas is right. We will wait until this letter is confirmed and then move on. We owe the lass that much.”

Farkas storms back upstairs carrying his travel pack and an amulet Isa had gifted him on his birthday. He clasps the amulet around his neck, his face twisted in fury. Vilkas can see the fear and the saddness he’s trying so hard to hide. He did the same thing when their father never returned from the war. Vilkas catches Farkas just as he’s about to leave and places a hand on his shoulder. 

“I hope you find her, brother.” Vilkas says.

 

The Jarl has the same guard that found her lead Farkas to the exact place of her murder. He finds nothing. He ransacks every known bandit camp in Falkreath and searches every cave and abandoned structure he comes across. Still, he finds nothing. He spends two months in and around Falkreath before deciding it’s time to return to Jorrvaskr, empty handed.

His hopelessness, anger, and saddness gets the better of him when he enters Jorrvaskr’s doors. He drops his travel gear on the ground with a loud thud and never looks at his brother or the crowd of companions in the meadhall. He rushes downstairs in a fit of emotion and shame. He failed her. He couldn’t even find her murderers. He’ll never see her again. He’ll never stumble over words as he tells her he loves her.

He slams his doors behind him, making sure they lock. His hair becomes disheveled after running his hands through it multiple times and gripping it as if that will give him answers. He takes a step towards the bar. In his anger, he is going to tear apart every piece of furniture in this room. 

Knock. Knock.

He stops. That knock…. There’s only one person that raps her knuckles against his door so quickly, yet softly. Is he hearing things? He has to be.

“Farkas, are you alright?” Her voice is small. She sounds worried, fearful. He’s hearing things. “Farkas, can I come in.”

He faces the door slowly and approaches it cautiously. The click of the lock unlocking as he turns the little knob scares him. He’s going to open this door to an empty hallway. He’ll just be staring at his brother’s door. She won’t be there. Why is he opening the door?

 

***

 

“Isa!” Vilkas shouts and crushes the tiny Breton woman in a fierce hug. “Where’s my brother? Is he with you?”

“What are you talking about?” Isa asks.

“He went to look for you two months ago. We got a letter saying you were dead.” Vilkas explains quickly. “What the hell are you doing here? Where have you been?”

“I was attacked by Silverhand in Falkreath they stripped me of my clothes and dragged me to a fort in the Rift. It took them a long time to realize I’m no longer a werewolf. They decided to use me for other things after that. They didn’t succeed. I was injured pretty badly when I finally made it to a saw mill. I happened to be friends with the women who worked it and they nursed me back to health. I never thought to send word I was alive. I’m sorry.” She tells the whole of the meadhall.

The doors burst open and Farkas enters looking angry and heartbroken. He throws his things on the floor and runs downstairs without giving anyone a glance. “You need to go to him. He took this the hardest.” Vilkas tells her.

“Keep everyone up here, will you? Or better yet, all of you go to the Mare for the rest of the evening. I’ll pay the tab.” Isa says.

She watches everyone leave then heads downstairs. She’s at his door as quickly as she can manage and tries to open them. They are locked. She knocks like she has so many times before. It’s really quiet in there. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? She hopes he didn’t do anyhting rash.

“Farkas, are you alright?” She asks after a long moment. “Farkas, can I come in.”

She’s about to knock again when the door slowly begins to open.

 

***

 

He cracks the door and stops. There’s someone outside. He’s seeing things now. Has he gone insane? He opens it an inch more and sees her eyes. Isa’s eyes. It’s her. She’s right here infront of him alive and well. He pushes the doors open quickly and they slam against the wall. He wraps his arms around her, still expecting to grab onto nothing, and is overjoyed when he pulls her against him tightly. She squeaks and he drops his head into the crook of her neck. Her scent surrounds him. She’s really here.

“Farkas, shh, don’t cry.” She whipers and pets his head. He’s crying?

“You’re alive.” He croaks. “I thought…. I was sure when I couldn’t find you…. and now you’re here and alive… and I…” He crushes her tighter against him.

“I’m okay.” She says and lets him hold her close.

He wouldn’t care if he held her like this for the rest of time, but he knows he can’t and he wants to know how she is here.

“What happened to you?” He asks. His voice is rough.

“I was attacked by a splinter group of Silverhand. They figured out I wasn’t a werewolf anymore and tried to use me for other things. I killed them all, but got badly injured in the process. I went to some friends who helped me back to health. I should have sent word I was alright. I’m so sorry I made you worry, Farkas.” She explains.

“It doesn’t matter now because you are alive.” He says. “Isa…. I….. You are…. I am…..” He stumbles and breathes deeply. 

“I love you too, Farkas.” Isa says, surprising him.

He captures her lips in a passionate kiss and doesn’t pull away until the need for air is too great. “You have nothing else to do. You’ve done everything possible to help Skyrim and her people. You are never leaving me again. I love you too much to lose you. I can’t lose you again.” He says and picks her up.

He carries her into the Harbinger’s quarters and settles the both of them on the bed. She snuggles into his side and lays her head on his chest. Her contented sigh calms him completely. 

Farkas kisses the top of her head and watches her fall asleep before closing his eyes. They are where they belong.

  
  



End file.
